1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure is directed to a multi-octave amplifier and, more particularly, to a multi-octave high power amplifier (MOHP) configured for providing good performance.
2. Related Art
In some amplifier designs, multi-octave performance may be achieved for matching circuits using coaxial transformers and ferrite loading. However, this technique is generally limited to frequencies below about 600 MHz.
In another common design technique, multi-octave performance may be achieved over about 20 MHz to about 1.5 GHz by matching a device only at the high end of the range. This results in mismatching of the device at the low end of the range. Where the device is a gallium nitride (GaN) device, the inherent gain and efficiency may be so large that the gain and efficiency of the device, when degraded due to the mismatch, may still be acceptable. For example, the resultant gain and efficiency may be acceptable over the decade plus range. However, this technique is limited to frequencies below about 1.5 GHz and power levels of about 20 W with existing device technology.